So Sorry It's Over
by Elfrooo
Summary: There's so much more that I wanted and, there's so much more that I needed and, time keeps moving on and on and on. SasuSaku/AU
1. Man Overboard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

His palms were sweating. For the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha felt anxiety. The loud music banging in his ears was making his stomach feel weird. Or wasn't that the beat of the music? It quite seemed like it was his own heartbeat echoing in his head above the loud music.

Sasuke drank the rest of the vodka in his glass and left it on the table next to him. It was a nice party and if he hadn't had that certain thought in his mind and that annoying feeling in his stomach he would enjoy it to the fullest. Naruto's parents would be off for the weekend so he threw a party for their 'high-school graduation'.

 _It's gonna be the best party of the year Sasuke!_ , Naruto had said when he told his best friend about the party.

Sasuke put his hands on the table and tried to concentrate. His mind was still conscious of what was happening around him, after all he hadn't drunk too much until that point.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" he heard his best friend's voice in his ear, trying to be heard over the loud music, followed by a pat on his shoulder.

"Hn. I'm fine" he only said and checked the area around him, only to find that the person he was waiting for hadn't arrived yet.

"No it's not _wine_ , dude, it's Gordon's!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear showing the glass he was holding in his hand.

Sasuke sighed angrily. "I didn't say _wine_ I said I'm fi-" he tried to explain but stopped as the door of Naruto's house opened.

It was like slow motion. The moment her figure appeared at the door was the moment Sasuke felt like the world had stopped turning. She was wearing a tight black dress, which showed even more how pretty her legs were. Her unusually pink hair were falling on her shoulders, her big green eyes seemed as if they were shining in the half lit room.

Her smile was breathtaking. Sasuke gulped. And then, as if they were in a movie, she turned around and her eyes met hers.

He froze.

When was it when Sakura Haruno started destroying him his mental health?

Naruto started shaking his shoulders bringing him back to reality. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

He turned around and took a second to realize who he was talking to and shook his head. "Aa" he replied trying to spot Sakura again in the crowd. She was still sitting at the door looking at him with that stare of hers.

"Oh look it's Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed and made his way through the people to greet Sakura. Sasuke kept looking at them as they were hugging and laughing together like fools, and couldn't help but feel an unpleasant mixture of slight jealousy and annoyance.

 _Tch._

 _I hate this fucking feeling._

"Sasukeeeeeee, why you sooo lonelyyyyy?"Karin came out of nowhere clinging on his shirt and squeezing her breasts on his chest. Her breath smelled like whiskey and her cheeks were red from alcohol.

Drunk as fuck.

She was making him sick. Karin was kind of like the ultimate queen of all his fangirls. The most annoying, most repetitious and most arrogant of all of them.

"You are drunk" he told her trying to keep his temper. He noticed Sakura's eyes on them and froze. _God damnit…I swear to God if everything goes wrong because of fucking Karin I'll-_

"I am not druuunk at aaaaallll" Karin laughed and ran her finger on Sasuke's jawline. The boy did a step back and blended himself in the crowd ignoring the screams of Karin behind him that were fast covered by the music.

Where was she?

He looked around only to see her on the stairs talking with Kiba Inuzuka. His fists tightened, his eyes darkened. Why was she laughing with him?

Why was he so close to her?

No. He can't touch her. Sasuke was the only one who could fucking touch her.

He tried to push people aside to pass. The party was one of the largest he had ever been too and almost all the guys from his grade were there. But Sasuke's mind was all blurry then.

He couldn't believe Kiba Inuzuka was flirting with Sakura. And Naruto was nowhere to be found, probably making out with Hinata or something. He walked towards the bar and grabbed a Stolichnaya. He brought the bottle on his lips and the vodka burned his throat.

 _Screw you, Sakura._

He gulped more letting the liquid flow inside him.

After a moment he let the bottle on the counter and tried to put his thoughts in an order. The sudden alcohol in his body made his vision blurry as he looked around.

He didn't know how, but he had to go to her and tell her. Tell her what he wanted to. He tried to balance himself while walking towards the stairs to see if she was there.

Rage filled his mind as he didn't spot her. But neither did he spot Kiba.

"Fuck" he muttered and started walking up the stairs, clinging on the hand rail. He hated it. Ha hated the fact that she could manipulate his emotions like this. He was fucking Sasuke Uchiha after all. The world belonged to him.

And so was _she_.

Reaching the second floor, he started walking down the hallway. The smell of weed filled his nostrils, making him almost stepping on a girl sitting on the floor with her cellphone. It was crazy that even on the second floor there were so many people.

A glimpse of pink hair caught his eye and he saw her getting out of the bathroom. Sasuke quickly made his way there, pushing people aside.

Sakura gave him a strange look and looked at him nervously. "Sasuke, are you alr- _"_

"Get in, we need to talk" he stated and roughly pushed her in the bathroom locking the door behind them.

"Sasuke what the fuck?!" she almost screamed and did a step away from him. "Are you high? You seem drunk actually…"

Sasuke put his hands on the sides of the sink and closed his eyes. "Sakura…"

"Look if you want to vomit or something do it in the toilet, or do you want me to bring Naruto?"

There's was a loud bang on the door.

"Another!" Sakura screamed and went close to Sasuke, touching his back gently and stroking his hair. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked him in a more quiet voice, bringing her lips closer to his ear. Her fingers on his T-shirt felt like they were burning, her breath on his skin was like a drug.

Sasuke was about to talk when Sakura's phone started ringing. "Sorry, just a minute" she told him and her hand left his back.

"Hello? Oh, Kiba? Is that you? I can't hear you quite well. What?! I'm in the bathroom. Bathroom! No, not bedroom I said BATHRO-"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself when he grabbed her phone and threw it in the toilet, leaving Sakura with a shocked expression on her face. For a few moments she was frozen.

And then she started screaming.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SASUKE? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Sakura screamed and pushed him hard on the chest. "HOW DARE YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING DRUNK DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN ACT ALL SHIT ON ME YOU FUCKING EGOISTICAL ASS-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY?" he shouted and pinned her on the wall behind her. Their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other. He held her wrists on the wall so she wouldn't move. But the close distance between them seemed to make her stop all together.

Her green eyes were analyzing his own black ones. He brought his lips on hers just to feel how they tasted like. And it tasted like he imagined it would. Like drugs. Like completely heaven. He moved them roughly on hers and pulled her waist closer to him with his right hand, holding both her wrists above her head with his left hand. His pants tightened, as his hand ran along her black dress.

He wanted more. But the sickening thought of Kiba and her talking on the stairs brought him the need to throw up.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and closed his eyes. "You have no idea how it feels like…" he hissed. His mind was still all blurry. "You…I fucking want you and you can't get it…" The rage was growing inside him. "And you will never understand." He moved away from her and sat on the toilet, with his hands on his face.

"You fucking whore" he whispered mostly to himself, because he hated it, he hated the way he felt about her. He hated the history they had together.

He hated _her_ and yet longed her.

To his surprise, she hadn't said nothing. Sasuke turned his face to her, only to see soft tears falling off her eyes. A sight that somehow brought him a bit to his senses.

"Sakura…" he said in a quiet voice.

"Fuck off.." she only said before storming out of the bathroom.

And that…

That was the last time he saw her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! After a lot of time, I'm back :D I had this major writer's block which I somehow managed to push away so I am back to writing! I will try to update my other stories too (I'm so so so sorry for the long time :( ) Hope you like this one as well! :)**


	2. Not Now

Sasuke Uchiha threw the photo in the cupboard of his desk, where he first found it anyways. It was a stupid photo from some Christmas party, one of those people used as an excuse to get drunk and eat a ton of chocolate stuff. It was a Polaroid photo, in which his face expression showed completely annoyance. He was sitting on a couch, with his arm resting on the couch's back. Next to him was sitting Sakura Haruno, who looked like she had had a drink or two, spitting her tongue out to the camera and making the piece sign with her left hand.

It was such an idiotic photo, yet he had kept there all those years. Or had he forgotten it there? Sasuke wasn't sure.

The last time he saw that pink haired girl…it was on that party at Naruto's house, when they had finished their last year in high school. Since then it had been…

Nineteen years hadn't it?

Sasuke sighed and closed the cupboard which made a sound. He let his body fall on the office chair behind him.

After that party, he didn't know if he wanted to see her. All because deep inside him, he knew that things never worked out well between them mostly because of his own dump actions. Like that in that last party.

A week had passed and Sasuke hadn't tried to contact her.

And before he could realize it, boom.

She was gone.

According to Naruto, she was accepted by a great university in Suna. _Suna._ Really far from Konoha, their hometown. And she had left. She had said goodbye to everyone except of him. He never understood if she was hurt or angry. All he knew was that nothing was the same anymore.

A month after she left she tried to call him, leaving a message on his voice mail. But somehow he never could call her back. He didn't know what to say anymore. It felt like he was trying to climb a cliff, but was always falling down again.

She called again, a few more times. A few weeks later, her last message came.

 _Hey…just wanted to ask you…was I such a bother in your fucking life?_

And Sakura hadn't sounded angry or hurt anymore, she sounded disappointed in a way.

And he never tried to contact her back, because he never found the strength as stupid as it sounded especially for Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto once mentioned her, and Sasuke stated clearly that he never wanted about her again.

He never knew the reason he said that.

Did he miss her though? He didn't know. Of course, he had multiple short length relationships with women that would do anything for them. But every each of them always lacked something, which seemed essential for his relationships, yet he couldn't get what it was.

And so Sasuke Uchiha became the most demanded single in Konoha, at the age of thirty seven.

Sasuke sighed and threw his head to the back. His house office was the perfect place for him to focus, especially when it had to do with math. How he ended up being a math teacher, he never knew.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he picked it up.

 _ID, Naruto._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke, it's Naruto!" The raven haired man mentally face palmed himself. Naruto was still the same idiot after all those years.

"Does 'caller ID' remind you something?" Sasuke replied in a monotone tone that meant to be sarcastic.

Naruto's loud voice made Sasuke move the phone away from his ear. "Ha ha ha very funny. Anyway, I called to ask you a favor."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in boredom. "I'm not picking Boruto from his basketball practice, I'm busy. "

"No, I wouldn't ask you that, idiot! It's just that- HEY, HEY, NO POO IN THE HOUSE, GODZILLA! HIMAWARI, GET THE DOG OUT!" Naruto started screaming making Sasuke flinch and keeping the phone in a safe ten centimeter distance from his ear. He had no desire for Uzumaki household's family drama at the moment.

"Damn, Hinata is going to kill me" Naruto mumbled. "Anyways, look, a friend of mine is moving houses and she needs help with the moving, so she asked me to help her."

Naruto paused and Sasuke waited. After a few seconds, Sasuke decided to break the silence so that the phone call would be over. "So…?"

"Sooo I need your help with the whole moving thing."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Come on, Sasuke, you owe me."

"Do I?"

"I bought you that awesome cologne for Christmas."

"I already know Hinata picked that cologne."

"What?! How? I mean, I was there too, believe it!"

Sasuke closed his eyes in impatience, but calmed down a bit. It was true that Naruto had been there all those years to help him, and of course vice versa.

"Whatever. When is this moving thing?" _I'm gonna regret it so much._

He could almost _hear_ Naruto's wide smile. "Really? Man, I thought this would be harder! Anyway, I'll pick you up in five minutes! Be ready!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he stood up quickly. "What do you-"

"Bye, Sasuke, byeeeeeee"

 _Beep beep beep_

Sasuke let the phone on his desk and felt annoyance filling his mind. "Damn you, Naruto!" he murmured. He looked down to see what he was wearing. Gray T-shirt and black trousers. Matching his mood.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to sweep away all the thoughts of him murdering Naruto.

* * *

"You really did save my ass today, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke stared out of his car window being expressionless, something that had become one of the things he was great at. Naruto had picked him up exactly five minutes after they hung up, with a wide smile on his face, which made Sasuke punch his face even more.

The car stopped as the traffic light was red.

"Hey, Sasuke" he heard Naruto saying. "We have been best friends for a lot of years now haven't we? "

"About thirty years" the raven haired man replied. Time sure flew fast.

"Hell, these are a lot of years, man" Naruto commented with a smile. "We had our good times and bad times, didn't we?"

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. Naruto looked a little more nervous than normal. "Naruto. What is it?"

The traffic light went green and the car started moving again. "You see, Sasuke...this friend that is doing the move-in today… she-I mean she's a really good friend of mine too."

Sasuke raised his other eyebrow too. Naruto blew off some air. "Well…it's Sakura Haruno. She's moving back to Konoha."

For a second, the name echoed strangely in his ears, without affecting him or anything. But then his eyes went wide. His face got paler. He got shivers all over his body.

And when he realized what Naruto had told him, he turned around fast. "What?"

"Man, it has been almost twenty years now, I am sorry I didn't tell you anything, I needed help!" Naruto tried to explain with an expression full of guilt in his face. "Besides, if I told you she would be there, you wouldn't come."

At first, Sasuke was furious. He felt like he would punch Naruto in the face and then he would roll out of the car. His fists were tightened. But then he thought of Naruto's words again.

 _Almost twenty years now._

Nineteen years right? He shouldn't be feeling like that. It would be stupid, especially for someone like him. He was Sasuke Uchiha, for fuck's sake.

"Whatever" he said and looked out of the window with an emotionless expression. He could feel Naruto's shocked look on him, but he kept his cool. He would be cool, it was just Sakura.

His hands started sweating though. His heart started beating fast. And what was worst was that he couldn't control these emotions. The nervousness was taking all over him. _Fuck._

He didn't want to fucking go. But if he told Naruto that, it would mean that he _still_ felt something for her. And that was _not_ something that would happen to Sasuke Uchiha.

Even if it was _so_ happening.

Before he could realize it, the car stopped in front of a house. Sasuke took a breath and let it go after a few seconds, before getting out of the car.

"Woah, nice house she got there!" Naruto exclaimed and moved towards the house. It was an American styled house, with a big garden, a garage and a huge tree in the front. Boxes where everywhere in front of it.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't bring himself to talk. He just followed his best friend and it somehow felt like he was following him to hell itself. His mind was so filled with thoughts that he couldn't think of something in particular. It was just like a messy cloud in his head.

The door of the house was opened, so Naruto walked in and stop in the hallway. "Sakura? You in here?" he shouted.

" _Coming, just a moment!"_

That was it. That was the moment Sasuke had to face. That voice…it was not a girl's voice anymore. It was a woman's voice.

She appeared from what seemed like it was going to be the kitchen on the left. Her hair was a bit shorter. She was wearing a simple green T-shirt with Nike's logo on it, and black shorts.

Sasuke felt numb. Sakura had become a woman indeed. A gorgeous woman. And it felt like the world had stopped turning.

"Narutoooooo!" she shrieked and jumped on her best friend's hug with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, hey, how are you?" Naruto asked her while holding her tightly. "I haven't seen you since…Christmas wasn't it?"

They pulled away smiling. "Yeah, but it feels so long!" Sakura laughed. "It's so great being here again-"

She stopped talking as soon as she noticed Sasuke's presence behind Naruto. The smile disappeared off her face and she just stood there looking at him, having a similar expression on her face like Sasuke's when he saw her.

"…Sasuke Uchiha?"

* * *

 **Oooooooh what will happen now? How will Sakura react to Sasuke's presence? :3 I hope you liked this chapter and thank you all for your reviews, but also favs and follows! ^^ It means so much to me! I love reviews, they make me write even more! I want to hear your thoughts about the chapters and your opinions about everything in this story, because it makes me get better! (P.S. I adore long reviews I love reading them :D )**

 **Also to the one saying about being sexist, I didn't mean that Sakura is at fault because she is a woman of course! it's just that Sasuke wanted to have her only for himself so he blamed her even if it wasn't her fault, it's not about her gender or anything. :)**

 **I'll be waiting to read your thoughts in the reviews :D Thank you again!**

 **-Elfriede**


	3. Cynical

For a few moments no one said anything. It was like they were in a video and someone had paused it. Sakura's eyes were frozen on Sasuke, her expression being as empty as ever. Sasuke's mind was blank as well, like he had forgotten how to speak.

Suddenly, Sakura's jaw moved slowly. "Hi" she said with the same half confused half empty expression in her face.

"Hey" Sasuke said with a monotone voice.

There was another two seconds of awkward silence, when Naruto, who had been looking for a moment at Sasuke and then Sakura, decided to break the silence.

"Well" he started and smiled nervously. "It's good to be back, isn't it, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, turning her face to Naruto again. "Yeah, it's really nice actually. It feels good to be back, Naruto."

And the next moment, Sasuke turned invisible again. And deep inside him, he felt annoyed about it, but he knew this was better. Because he didn't know how to act around her or how they were supposed to be talking.

Sakura seemed _different._ She was…well she was still hot. But the way she talked, the way her aura was spreading…it was different. She looked more confident, giving out the feeling of a strong, independent woman.

A woman who looked completely uninterested in him. The only moment she actually seemed bothered about him was when she first saw him again. Then nothing. She looked completely absorbed by her conversation with Naruto.

"Well, I guess we'll go get the boxes from the garden" Naruto's voice was heard stopping Sasuke's thoughts.

"OK, I'll be in the kitchen" Sakura replied and walked to the other direction from the door, after looking briefly at Sasuke. And he didn't know why, but that brief stare made him feel nervous again.

But he looked at him, so she still remembered he was there right?

Right?

 _You are embarrassing me,_ Inner Logic Sasuke echoed in Sasuke's mind and he shook his head to bring the logical thoughts back in the surface of his mind, only to find his eyes being stuck on Sakura's ass as she was walking away.

"I saw that" he heard Naruto saying in a teasy way.  
"Hn" Sasuke replied being irritated as hell and followed Naruto at the garden.

As he got outside he looked around him and then sighed angrily.

Fuck. He hadn't realized how many boxes were there.

* * *

"Maaaaaan, my hands hurt" Naruto growled as he and Sasuke finished the moving. They sat down with their backs on the hallway's walls. The heat wasn't helping at all actually, it was still the end of August after all. Drops of sweat were falling from Naruto's face. Sasuke was in a better condition, but he felt the desperate need for water. And that was his rewarding for attending the gym at a regular basis, if you ask me.

He slowly got up. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"To get some water" Sasuke replied and walked with slow steps to the kitchen, wishing that Sakura had running water in her house by now.

He found Sakura standing on a chair, setting the plates and the glasses in the kitchen's cupboards. Again, he tried to avert his eyes from her glorious buttocks. She hadn't noticed his presence yet in the room, which gave him time to pick his words carefully.

"Sakura" he started and she turned around to face him. There was a glimpse in her eyes for a second- or was it his imagination?

"Sasuke" she said.

 _Sasuke what the fuck? Are you high?_ , a voice from the past echoed in his mind, making him feel a touch of regret from some reason.

"We finished with the box moving" he told her looking at her straight in the eyes. "Is there running water?"

Sakura scanned his face. "Yes there actually is. Just grab a glass and the faucet is right here."

And she averted her gaze again, continuing what she had been doing like no one had come in the room.

He softly walked to the counter and took a glass. After taking a sip of water, he left it on the counter and stood there for a moment. Sasuke had never been a man of words, but when he had to say something he would always say it. But he controlled his words, he knew it.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Apparently, that moment was an exception. At first, he didn't realize what he had said. And then it slowly popped in his mind and his eyes went wide at the words that had spit out of his mouth.

He turned his face and looked at Sakura, who was still on the counter, only to find that she was staring at him with big eyes.

She was as shocked as looked. But in her eyes he could see other emotions as well. Like hurt, and disappointment.

Then her face turned critical. At first she raised an eyebrow and slowly got down and jumped on the floor. She opened a box that was on the other side of the counter, and started taking out more plates. She had turned her back to Sasuke, so he couldn't see her expression.

For a moment, he thought she wouldn't answer his reckless question.

"Mad?" she suddenly asked him, with her back still turned. "I was never mad at you, Sasuke." She left the plates on the counter and turned around to face him. "You fucking whore."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at those words, words that he didn't expect to hear from her. At that sight, Sakura chuckled shortly. "Your expression is priceless. Do you remember those words Sasuke? Those were the last words you ever said to me."

Her eyes had a hint of hurt, which disappeared in a second. Sakura smiled. "I tried a lot, you know. To make this" she moved her hands between her and Sasuke "work. But apparently, my efforts had no results."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, hell, he didn't even know what he would say to her, but Sakura stopped him. "I'm not blaming you okay? To make it clear. I mean…we were in high school you know? We had the tendency to dream big." She let a breath out and smiled again. "However, I don't know if I will ever be able to talk to you again like 'old-happy-high-school-buddies'. To make it clear."

It was like someone had punched him in the face. Her words were harsh and hit him right where it hurt. Had he done such damage to her? Thinking back at it, he had acted like a dick, yes. But the past was the past and he couldn't change it.

He took a breath and exhaled it. "I understand your statements" he told her. "And…I'm sorry for what happened." There. She had his apology. And it was something Sasuke Uchiha wasn't doing regularly.

Sakura smirked. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? It's been almost twenty years now, Sasuke. However…you are still the same as ever."

Sasuke didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing but he nodded his head in understatement. Sakura climbed on the counter again and starting putting the plates again without a word.

He decided to break the silence for the first time. "You are rushing it too much with the moving. Why don't you take a break?"

Her answer hit him like a piano falling on his head.

"My kids are coming tomorrow with their father, so I want the house to be half done."

* * *

 **Maaan, it's 1:19 at night here and I just finished it! :D The truth is that I didn't have any inspiration to write this week, but i was listening to music on my phone, and then "Man Overboard" by blink-182 came on my playlist and in my mind, this song has been linked to the story and bang! I started writing again. :P I hope you liked this chapter, it was kind of shorter than the others I think, but I wanted to end it there because I like cliffeys he he :3 Thank you all again, for your kind reviews :D**

 **I made them this old, because I dunno this was how the idea had been formed in my head. I mean, I had been writing SasuSaku stories for them being in high school or at least in college, and the most stories I see here are on this age gap. Not that I don't like these stories I absolutely love them! :D Not that being thirty seven is old, I mean come on, have you seen David Beckham or Jennifer Aniston at their older thirties? I hope you like the story though :D I really enjoy writing it ^^**

 **If you liked this chapter, punch the review button in the face LIKE A BOSS! (Jacksepticeye fangirl here :3 )**

 **-Elfriede**


	4. Always

_Woah._

 _That was…unexpected._

It was rational actually and Sasuke was a rational man. There was no way a woman like Sakura wouldn't have a family. Then why did it seem so shocking to him? He blinked slowly and realized that he hadn't replied to what she had said, leaving an awkward silence in the air.

"I see" he only said, bringing the unsociable side of him in the surface again. Something inside him was hurting him, since the words "kids" and "father" came out of Sakura's mouth.

Half side of him wanted to learn more about Sakura's husband and kids, but the other half didn't want to hear anything about it and leave the room. And there was another thought floating in his mind that was exposing an uncomfortably painful feeling.

The thought that if he hadn't acted like that…

If he had called her after she left…

If he actually had tried to do something about whatever they had, then maybe…

 _Maybe.._

 _No. Stop fucking there._ He refused to think more about this subject and simply looked at Sakura who had finished with the plates and glasses and was looking out of the kitchen window with her arms crossed. It was clearly visible that their previous conversation had affected her mood as well as his.

"Ugh, these boxes were so damn heavy!" Naruto's voice was heard from the hall and soon he entered the room only to let his body fall on a nearby chair. His eyes widened when he looked at Sasuke. "Why aren't you almost dead like me?" Naruto shouted with annoyance.

Sasuke sighed. "You are still as idiot as ever" he mumbled.

Naruto was about to say something back, but Sakura's soft chuckle interrupted him. Sasuke blinked in surprise. It was crazy how her mood changed so fast. "You two are still the same."

The blond man smiled. "Hey Sakura, do you remember that camp we went? In the summer before second grade?"

Sakura's laughter increased. "Oh god, of course I do! We had to help Sasuke because he couldn't set up his own tent!"

Sasuke flinched as Naruto joined the laughter and they started laughing hard at the thought of him not being able to set up a tent. Which was, by the way, one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Yeah, he remembered that camp. It was stupid, but it was fun. He slowly breathed.

It was also the place when he had kissed Sakura for the first time.

"-tomorrow afternoon for barbecue. What do you think?"

Sasuke decided to rejoin the conversation, which had obviously moved to a different subject.

"Look, they are coming tomorrow morning, so I believe that until the afternoon, we will have partly adjusted ourselves here. So I guess we will be able to come to your dinner, Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura answered in a comical tone.

Naruto smiled widely and stood up from the chair. "It will be the best reunion, believe it!" he commented happily and turned his head to Sasuke. "You will be there too right, Sasuke?"

"For barbecue?"

"Yeah, Ino, Shikamaru and the others are coming too, like a reunion, ya know."

Sakura looked at Sasuke but turned away as Sasuke looked back at her. "I guess, I'll be there" he said like someone was forcing him.

 _Like he was actually digging his own grave._

* * *

Naruto's car roared as he started the engine, and Naruto waved at Sakura who was standing out of her house, waving back. Sasuke nodded in a 'bye' way, and he felt her gaze on him as they drove down the road.

"I hate you, you know" Sasuke said after a few minutes.

Naruto chuckled. "Why? Because you had to face the past?"

"Hn" Sasuke simply replied and looked out of the window.

A sigh escaped his best friend's lips. "You would have to face it sometime anyway. I think her daughter will attend Konoha High School, like Boruto."

Sasuke turned his head fast. "That's the school I teach."

Naruto smiled without taking his eyes off the road. "Yeah you might as well be her math teacher."

Sasuke's mind started taking unexpected turns and he started ticking his finger on the car door. Why did she have to come back and mess his life like a gigantic wave?

That woman was fucking trouble.

"How is _he_?" Sasuke asked suddenly trying to act all uninterested but his voice betrayed that he was in fast very interested.

"What? Who?" Naruto asked him with a confused expression.

"Her husband."

"What? Whose husband?" Naruto asked in confusion but then his face brightened. "Oh, Sakura's? Uh, I get it now." He smiled. "No, Sakura and her husband have taken a divorce actually."

It was like someone had lifted an elephant from Sasuke's shoulders. He felt relieved and annoyed at the same time because of the relief he felt.

So she wasn't with anyone at the moment. That was nice. _Nice._

Very nice.

"What a sly dog you are, Sasuke!" Naruto chuckled.

The raven haired man looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"You are still interested in her aren't you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The sky had darkened when Sasuke had finally finished taking a bath and decided to rest for a bit. He had still the towel around his waist and another one hanging from his neck.

He tried to put the thoughts of what had happened that day in an order. It was like a bizarre dream. The raven haired man sighed and looked around him. His house was really big, only a small part of the huge fortune he had inherited from his parents.

But maybe it was _too_ big for only one person. Did he feel lonely? Sometimes, he did. But the most of the times he preferred to be by himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, something that was surprised him. It wasn't late at all, it was about 9:30 pm. He knew he had to put something on first, but the persistent sound of the doorbell made him decided to just let his head appear behind the door.

Sasuke opened the door and felt his blood draining from his body at the sight of pink hair.

Sakura smiled at him nervously. "Uh, hi." She was wearing a light blue jacket and jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Hey" Sasuke managed to say, trying to act as cool as possible. But the fact that he was only in a towel didn't help him at all, even if Sakura didn't know that.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked him in nervousness. Sasuke tried not to smirk. He liked it so much when she was getting nervous, even after all these years.

"Not at all."

"Uh, you forgot your phone at my house" she explained and put out the black expensive phone from her jacket's pocket. "I asked Naruto if he could give it to you, but he was busy, so…"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He mentally slapped himself. _What were you expecting? That she would show up at your door like 'Oh Sasuke I want you, let's get laid'._

He wanted to kill himself. Goddamnit, those thoughts were annoying as fuck.

"Thank you" he softly said and took it. They stood there awkwardly for a second, when Sakura broke the silence.

"I'm going now" she told him and smiled. "Good night."

 _Drip. Drop._

Small raindrops started falling from the sky, with their number being increased with every second.

"I guess I have to run, if I don't want to get wet" Sakura exclaimed and was about to start running when-

"Don't be stupid" Sasuke heard himself saying and Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Get in until the rain stops or something."

 _Smooth moves_ , a dark inner self of him chuckled, making his eye twitch. What did he just tell her? It was like he was basically inviting her to stay the night or something which would be extremely weird.

 _God. Damnit._

He looked at Sakura only to see that her cheeks were slightly pink. The rain had started to get heavier. She looked at the rain and then at Sasuke. In the end she slowly nodded without looking at him.

"Until the rain stops" she repeated like she wanted to ensure herself. She pushed the door and got in the house.

And then Sasuke remembered he was only wearing a towel. And he remembered it at the same moment Sakura noticed it, as she looked at him. Her eyes widened and almost instantly she put her hands in front of her eyes.

"JESUS CHRIST SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed like a schoolgirl. Sasuke grabbed his towel in embarrassment. "I was in the shower" he simply said in the end.

"Ugh j-just put something on okay?" she asked him still not looking at him.

Sasuke nodded and was about to start walking up the stairs when he stopped. "You've seen me with less than this" he told her and turned his head, realizing she was looking at him now.

Sakura looked at him for a moment then looked away. Sasuke walked up the stairs and got in his room, putting on a black t shirt and a pair of dark gray pants. Yes, the only clothes included in his wardrobe were black, gray, a bit of white and blue. Nothing else.

He found her staring at the photos on his fireplace. Her jacket was hanging on the coat hanger next to the door. The sound of him walking down the stairs made her turn around, something in her expression was calm now. And it was calming him down too. Her presence seemed like it was giving a different vibe to his house. A vibe it missed having.

"How is your brother doing?" she asked him and looked at the photo from Sasuke's university graduation, in which his brother had his arm his shoulders.

The raven haired man walked and sat on the couch. "Good, I guess."

"Aren't you in touch?"

"He is very busy with his work." Itachi the lawyer. Sasuke the math teacher. His parents would be proud. Their memory brought him sadness and he decided to push it away. A lot of time had passed since then, after all.

"It's nice that you have Naruto and Hinata's family photo on your fireplace" she chuckled and smiled sweetly. Sasuke felt annoyed at the thought that the picture was still there, but smirked. It was weird how he was in 99% of the Uzumaki household's family photos.

His smirk slowly faded as he noticed that Sakura was looking at his parents' photo. He didn't know if she would say anything, if she wanted to say anything. A few moments passed in silence.

"They were great people" she only said.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Indeed."

Sakura turned around and looked at him, a sigh escaping her lips. Then, she looked back at the photos. They stood there for a few more seconds. The sound of the clock in the living room echoed in the silent house, while the rain was still falling heavily outside.

Sasuke started feeling uncomfortable and pushed his hands on his knees to stand up from the couch. Sakura took her face from the photos and gazed at him.

Sasuke couldn't describe how her gaze felt like. It was like she could read her thoughts. Her green beautiful eyes weren't looking at him, but through him.

What was it again? The thing that destroyed what they used to have? _What was it?_

"Wine?" he asked her. Sakura nodded and Sasuke walked to the kitchen which was next to living room. The two rooms were connected, so Sasuke could see her behind the counter in the living room. He grabbed a bottle of wine from under the counter and two glasses. Sakura walked slowly to where he was and sat on a seat at the other side of the counter. She put her palm under her chin and observed him while he was pouring wine in the glasses.

Noticing her gaze, he looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. She moved her hand in the air. "Sorry I was just thinking something" she explained and he gave her a glass of wine.

Sakura took it and stared at it for a little bit. Then, she raised it with a small smile. "To my return in Konoha."

Sasuke raised it slowly. _Cling_.

 _This is so weird_ , he thought as he drank all the wine in his glass with one sip. To his surprise, she had drank it as well.

He took the bottle in his hands. "Another one?"

* * *

They hadn't had many, about four or five. But they were enough to make Sakura open up a bit and smile more. For Sasuke, that mattered for some reason.

"I came back in Konoha because" she stopped and took a sip "I wanted to get closer with my family."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura smiled. "You know, in Suna I was working in a hospital. I'm a doctor, as you might know." Sasuke didn't know it, in fact, he didn't even know she stayed in Suna after university. Sakura continued. "Working in a hospital is hectic. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I feel like I wasn't there all the time for my kids. So I'll open my own office here. More wine."

Sasuke did as told and Sakura brought the glass in front of her face and then looked at the raven haired man, who looked back at her. She smiled with that Mona Lisa smile, that brought memories from his high school days.

"What?" he asked her.

"You haven't changed."

"I look older now."

She chuckled. "You are still sexy as fuck." Sasuke smirked at the surprising comment and watched as Sakura's expression changed when she realized what she had just said. Her laugh filled the room. "I didn't mean it that way!" she tried to explain between her laughter.

He observed her slowly. The Sakura from the morning and this Sakura were completely different. Why was the wine needed to bring this Sakura in the surface? His smirk faded as he realized it was probably his fault. When he was with her, everything had a different vibe around him. But when she talked to him in the morning, it felt like he had lost her.

She had stopped laughing and now she was looking at him. "What?" she asked mimicking his tone when he asked her previously.

He took the glass with both his hands and looked at it. The rain wouldn't stop outside. "Just thinking."

"Our morning conversation?"

Goddamnit was she a fucking witch?

He remained silent.

She ran her finger on the edge of her glass, staring at it. "I can't act like everything is okay, Sasuke. This morning...I was harsh. But you hurt me a lot, Sasuke."

Ouch. "But as I said it has been a lot of years now. Even if many things have happened, I thought about it today, after you left. Yes, I still don't think we can act like old friends or anything like that. But I realized that there is a moment in our lives when we should leave the past behind." Her eyes pierced him. "When I came at your house today, it kind of felt like when we were in high school. I tried to push away the fact that shit happened. And that you acted like an ass to me. But if..I don't know…be like how we are right now, maybe we could at least talk a little." A faint smile appeared on her face.

Her words were like bullets hitting on the exact locations it hurt him. He didn't want to look at her. _Talk a little._ That was all that remained from their long ended relationship. His hand moved away from his glass and moved to reach hers. A few centimeters away from her hand it stopped. His fingers moved back to his palm.

Sasuke slowly lifted his face to look at her. "I still don't know how I feel" he told her.

"But..." His fingers touched her hand. "...there might still be something" he whispered, a whisper that seemed like it was mostly for himself to listen than Sakura.

Her green eyes looked at him, with an expression of confusion and hurt. She slowly moved her hand away and stood up, setting the glass on the counter slowly. She wasn't looking at him anymore.

"The rain stopped" she told him and Sasuke realized she was right. He nodded in understatement and stood up, following her to the door.

Sakura walked out of the house and stopped out of the door. She turned around and looked at him. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight." Without any other word, she walked away, while Sasuke watched walking out of his garden and then, down the road.

He closed the door and looked around the room. He sighed. The vibe from before was gone. All that was left was his empty house. _Empty_. That was the way he felt inside.

He turned his head and noticed Sakura's jacket on the coat hanger. His first thought was to grab it and run to catch her up and give it to her.

His second thought was that he didn't know if he wanted to see her again that day after the way she looked at him when he touched her hand.

Sasuke took the jacket in his hands and walked to the couch. He wasn't the romantic type, he never was. But the jacket in his hands felt like Sakura. Her warmth was on this jacket. He fondled it gently and threw his head back.

 _Fucking shit._

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long! I hope you liked this chapter, it was also super long, so I hope you enjoyed it :3 I was writing it while being on vacation, and I forgot the cable that charges the laptop's battery so basically the laptop died while I was typing it T_T I finished it on my iPad though, so I hope it was fine.  
**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts! Your reviews motivate me so much! It will only take you a few seconds to write it, and also, it will brighten my day ^^**

 **Thank you again for the reviews!**

 **-Elfriede**


End file.
